


夏日尾声

by CCFourteen



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 青蓝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCFourteen/pseuds/CCFourteen
Summary: 参考玛格丽特·杜拉斯《情人》《广岛之恋》
Relationships: 青蓝 刘青松/王柳羿
Kudos: 7





	夏日尾声

他出生于一个温暖而潮湿的海滨城市，四季都吹拂着湿热倦人的海风，卷夹着沙砾、海水以及其他东西。  
城中唯一的高档别墅区建在海边，白顶蓝墙，像是生机的坟墓。循着石道走进繁密的树林，山坡顶上是约莫伫立了五十年最终废弃的灯塔。他有那扇生了锈蚀的门钥，却从未尝试过打开窥探一眼。黄昏后他沿着沙滩一个人走着，潮水漫过他细瘦的脚踝。  
那时王柳羿还是他的邻里，宽大的校服下穿着昂贵的丝绸衬衫，面容年轻而备受爱慕。他鼻尖嗅着腥咸的海风味，右手拿着一杯刚盛起的柠檬蜂蜜水，短裤充盈着雨后的闷热。母亲牵着他的手走进那扇镂雕的黑色大门，他看见他躺花园里的吊椅上昏昏欲睡。他就是那样击中了他——瘦削的肢体和沉静的容貌，像是某种不可言说的吸引力在作祟，他不禁紧紧凝视着他。女主人穿着围裙走了出来，两家人顺理成章地笑作一块，母亲捏着他的肩膀让他问好，他低着头说了几句，意料中听见母亲宠爱地埋怨，这孩子。他用余光去瞥他，发现他靠在椅背上慢慢地坐起来，从旁边抓着黑框眼镜戴起来。女主人招呼他，柳羿，过来呀。他那时是十二岁，或是十三岁，发丝微卷，笑起来露出齿间的牙套。  
燥热而悸动的盛夏，脖颈上渗出的汗水都带着不安的气息。饭余他打算一个人走回去，以纾解饱食后的眩晕感。王柳羿凑过来，小声地问，你玩游戏吗？他本能是排斥这样唐突的亲密，些许是酷热难耐的空气给了可乘之机，他回应。少年突然很兴奋，小声地道，我们出去玩呀。他怔愣半晌，去哪？网吧。王柳羿说，我们班一同学，在城内开了一家。  
他们搭城内专乘，沿着海岸线慢慢地行驶。王柳羿坐在他前座，汗晕湿了后背，像一块附着的光斑。二十年后的某一天，他开始疑惑起记忆中的相逢是否是真实存在的。公交上因为没有空调而交织的汗水味、扑面而来刮得疼痛的海风、仿佛快要灼烧起来的温度，是否是他在漫长的岁月中虚构的光阴。倘若在那幢沿海别墅的相遇是确实印象的，可王柳羿为什么那样轻车熟道地钻进贫民窟深巷中的黑网吧，在烟尘气味中帮他开了一台破旧的电脑。屋内老化的电风扇苟延残喘地转动，企图招来些温热的清风，却让人心惊胆战它是否会突如其来地砸下。他戴着露出海绵的耳机，窝在椅子上看王柳羿打开英雄联盟。可倘若那段相遇是他回忆错乱时臆想的，种着紫铃兰的花园和木制的吊椅、王柳羿睡眠时胸口微微地起伏，又为何像是昨日重现一般清楚犹新。他忽而疑窦自己经年往月的情愫是从何开始，王柳羿是他因两家父母交集而识得的发小，亦是他在某年某月叛逆作祟时走进网吧，偶然认识的朋友？  
如果在矛盾中找一个平衡点，他确信唯独那个盛夏是真实的，并且至今仍能细数无漏的铭记。我玩辅助，你玩什么位啊？王柳羿一边调着设置一边侧过头问他。AD。AD啊。他弯了眉眼，以后可以一起玩了。  
从小到大，他听闻过不少令人头晕目眩的赞誉，那些夸谀的词语叠串成句，飘忽如云。可当王柳羿直白而非掩饰的赞赏连成一道，他突然感到久违的羞赧。好厉害啊，松松。他趴在他的椅背上小声说，将插了吸管的汽水递在他唇边。他是什么时候开始叫他松松的？或许他乐衷于给身旁的人起昵称，并乐此不疲。他忽地脸红了，握着瓶身说我自己来就好，却不小心地覆上他的手指。王柳羿的指尖微凉，兴许是沾染冰饮的壁身，又或是他天生的某种特质。他慌乱地道歉，连鼠标都忘了操作，惹得王柳羿蜷着身子笑了起来。他的笑声透过劣质的耳机，顺着耳道钻入心底，遮盖了身后因他的操作而惊叹的一群观者。  
于是在那个阳光被无限延长的夏天，他们顺理成章地彼此贴近了。困倦而炎热的午后，王柳羿会穿过院子的喷泉来到他的窗前，用指节轻轻叩响他的窗楞，像是众目睽睽下隐藏的信号，又是一段纠缠的开端。他从窗台上翻下来，两人一齐滚倒在草坪，沾满一身绿丝，无意义地笑了出来。他们沿着街边奔跑，追着即将发动的公交气喘吁吁；他们钻入贫民窟四散八杂的街巷，在灰蒙蒙的天空下吃一碗撒着杏仁碎的冰粉。  
之后，夏天突如其来地结束了。

结束的缘由是王柳羿搬走了。隔壁的房子一夜之间变得萧瑟起来。当他询问起王家去向时，父母欲盖弥彰地缄默不言。邻里之间的风言风语，不怀好意地描述无非又是一家欠了外债破产而陨落的故事。他不大愿意相信，但打开游戏试图联系王柳羿时，却无可避地发现人与人之间的联系竟是如此脆弱。  
倘若就此结束，情愫发生的可能早已被扼杀，最多遗留一段在不经意间想起的模糊过往。他有时疑窦起天意是否存在，安排着种种巧合和再续。  
刘青松在中考结束后去了新的高中，与他一齐同去的还有初中时的同学林炜翔。高中的生活比起初中并无太大差别，枯燥乏味的日复一日让他犹疑起曾经的一切。以至于每每打开游戏，看见灰色的头像都一阵恍惚。  
他的同桌是林炜翔，每日的任务是在老师抬起目光扫视的那一瞬间把叫醒，并把即将落下的提问答案写给他。父母早已安排好大学的出路，现状不过是体会高中的必经之道。又是一个困倦难挡的下午，刘青松撑着下巴茫然地看着白板，百叶窗漏出的阳光映在眼皮上，微微地发热。就在这时——他确信是在瞬间中产生了某种必然的异感，才会下意识地往窗外看去:空旷的走廊，掠过一个男生瘦削的身影，白色的衬衫，系着皮带的西裤。他冲出去，不顾林炜翔摔在地上一声哎呦，跟着男生下了二楼，才鼓起勇气喊他的名字。才后知后觉地忐忑起倘若认错了人、亦或是相似面孔的可能性。男生停下脚步，讶异地回头看他，那张年轻的脸仍是那样清秀而沉静，架着一副金丝眼镜，只是有些许不一样了。他当时绞尽脑汁思想起究竟是哪里的差异，他的衬衫里仍旧充盈着不加掩饰的各色爱慕，身上散发着好闻的海盐清香，一如既往的白皙皮肤和褐色双眸。  
王柳羿笑了起来，托着手中书本的指尖颤了颤，道:“松松，课还没上完呢。”  
他记不太清自己说了些什么，王柳羿却抓着他的手奔跑起来，沿着漫长的书廊，穿过门厅，来到学校侧门的门栏。他看着他熟练地翻过栅栏，站在门外对他进行逃课的邀约。他鬼使神差地答应了，一如他翻过房间的窗楞那般。去哪？他问。海边。王柳羿说。海边……你不是搬走了么？他犹豫。王柳羿眨了眨眼，说，我喜欢蓝色。  
城内特线早已停运，刘青松去开了自己的自行车，让王柳羿坐在后座。他很轻，几乎没有实质感，和他瘦削的体型成正比，像是一片飘着的云。他的手臂搂着他的腰，声音从脊椎往上爬:你还住在海边吗？还在啊，他答。我想也是。他点头，下巴蹭在他的后背上。你现在住在哪？刘青松问，游戏也不玩了吗。他看不见王柳羿的表情，只感觉到他的手指扣紧了他的腹部，过了一会才说，在城里，离这里挺远。游戏啊，游戏换号了。他愣了一下，几乎忘了刹车，为什么不告诉我呢？  
问出口时他很快后悔了。追本溯源而言，他们并不熟络，只是在一个特定季节因为父母原因而交遇的普通关系，倘若失去某个特定因素，这段关系也并没有需要维持的必要。他不敢回头，汗水顺着额角流到眼睛，像心底微微的刺痛。王柳羿伸出手帮他拂去那滴汗，小声说，对不起。  
走得急，我也来不及告诉你。新家没有电脑，去网吧的时候，也没有想起用那个号。他碎碎地解释，似乎真的怕他生气。  
他一时语塞，没有再说话，腾出左手拍了拍他的手背。  
他提出去家里坐坐，王柳羿迟疑了一下，说算了吧，都多少年了，他也没有强求。刘青松将车停到沙滩边，王柳羿从后座跳下来，在海边走了几步，回过头看他，眼睛很亮:下水玩吗？他慢吞吞地跟在后边，看他像只小兔子脱了鞋袜，踢开混着泥沙的海水。他没有得到答复，随手解开衬衫和长裤，慢慢走入海中。三四点的阳光撒落在他光裸的肩头，闪着细碎的金光。刘青松坐在卵石路边，看着王柳羿在透明的水里游荡。他泛白的皮肤印着年轻的印记，像是寻常人都会倾往的那种青春的力量，亦如他自己。水滴在他的脸庞上滑动，像欲擒故纵地欲落未落。炽热的阳光撒落在脸上，弥生出一种充实的倦意。他把连帽衫的帽子盖在脸上，放任自己沉沦在这个漫长的午后。骄阳褪去，他睁开眼，看见王柳羿站在他身前，汗顺着背部的线条湮进裤子里，他的身体上沾着些许沙砾，氤氲着好闻的海水味。  
在看什么？他懒洋洋地问。  
灯塔。王柳羿说。  
他忽而清醒过来，似乎是独属于自己的藏品被同类发现的兴奋感，驱使着他不自觉地抚摸后袋里那扇生锈铁门的钥匙。他故作镇定，已经废弃了，还看什么呢。王柳羿说，很久以前我在想，要是能进去就好了。  
他突然抓住王柳羿的手腕，不住地颤抖，我带你去。他牵着他沿着海岸线奔跑，踉跄地来到山脚下，印下的脚印叠在一起。他们登上石梯，花了约莫半小时终于来到了山顶。风声四起，浪潮永不停歇。初中时，他读过三岛由纪夫的《潮骚》，那座因在密林中的高塔，一如当下的他们。那是见证相遇的信物，亦是爱情浮生的源头，也理应发生爱情。他拿出钥匙，抹开落尘的锁孔，然后扭进去。门吱呀一声开了，纷纷扬扬飘荡着呛人的灰尘，一股陈年阴冷的气味扑面而来。  
里面什么也没有。只有侧塔的一扇窗，稀落投下几束阳光。他说不清什么感觉，多少有些失望的苦涩，像是埋藏百年的铁箱被撬开，却只嗅得朽木的辛臭，而非曾经无数次幻想隐藏的另一个世界。王柳羿突然伸出手把他按在墙上，他的吻落在他的唇边，慢慢地逼近中心。他愣了一下，伸手搂住他的腰，不顾沾了满手泥沙，只是热情地回应着。他尝到他嘴里海水的微咸，沙粒的青涩，感到暧昧的情愫在舌间跳动。直到耗尽唇间最后一分氧气后，他们才挣扎着分开，王柳羿伸出手抹了抹嘴角，脸红得厉害，眼睛瞥向别处。迟来的羞赧才迸发出来，他心怦怦直跳，磕磕绊绊道:我……  
喜欢你很久了。在沙缝的间隙，藏在居民区的角巷，漂浮在冰粉的红糖水里，突如其来，又顺理成章。  
暮色将沉，王柳羿把白衬衫扣好，将湿漉漉的发丝撇到耳边，迟疑地开口:要去我家吃饭吗？刘青松半晌才反应过来，你家搬哪去了？王柳羿沉默了片刻，说，跟我来吧。  
筒子楼上永远悬挂着灰蒙蒙天，肮脏发臭的下水高，坑洼不平沾着油腻的石道。他来过许多次，在那个夏天，怀着少年赤忱的好奇心，穿梭过每一条街道。他低头躲过挂在头顶的女式胸罩，昂贵的鞋面上溅满了泥点。他不知所措地问，那家冰粉店还开么？早就不开了，我搬来那年就倒了。王柳羿说。  
他们终于在一家破旧的防盗门前停下，王柳羿拿出钥匙开了门，露出里面昏暗拥挤的客厅。他拘谨地进去，坐在破絮的沙发上，握着王柳羿递给他的搪瓷杯，半晌才道，你搬这了？王柳羿打开泛黄的电饭煲，从里头舀出几勺饭，又端出一碟卤食，轻声说，是啊，父亲欠了债没敢回家，就把房子抵押了，我和母亲就搬来这了。他们沉默地吃着热腾腾的米饭，就着房顶裸露的低功率灯泡，听见楼下夜市开张的嘈杂和喧闹。他感到脆弱的无助，像得知某个残酷的事实真相，疼痛突如其来地眷顾他。王柳羿起身将空盘子拿到水池，他抓住他细瘦的手腕，颤抖地道，和我在一起。王柳羿没有说话，他放下东西，引他来到里头一扇窄小的门，纤细的手指放在门把上，仿若即将打开潘多拉魔盒的诱因，他说的很慢，这是我的房间。  
他们在那张吱呀作响的旧板床上做爱，房灯晕开昏暗的边界。他看着王柳羿潮红的脸，看他一颗一颗地解开衬衫，露出修长的身躯。后来回想起，总觉得那是他臆想的、不真实的幻觉。窗外依稀能听见夹着方言的叫卖声，高压电杆的身躯遮挡了大部分月色，可就在这样贫穷而无望的时刻，他扶着阴茎撞进了他的身体。喘息交融，快意飘飘，如登极乐。完事后他低声问他，你后悔吗？王柳羿移开目光，用手背遮住自己的面颊，小声地说，是我先开始的。  
在那一刻，他又确信这不是虚幻。

他知道王柳羿的成绩一直很好，他在升旗台上看他沉着地演讲，如同一颗纯净的白杨。放课后他背着包去自习室寻他，桌面上堆着一摞专业课本，他懒得看，只是撑着下巴盯着他。王柳羿被他瞧得不自在，低头笑着说松松别看。他说陪男朋友写作业很无聊，不该有什么奖励吗？只是一句俏皮的顽笑话，王柳羿却起身躬下腰，在趴在桌上的他额前，留下了轻描淡写的一吻。先言的那人红了脸，摸着鼻头没有说话，王柳羿清浅地笑，松松啊。  
他送他回家，推着单车，细碎地抱怨六月的烘热。他把他送到楼下，看着他走进黑暗的楼道，回味着方才还带着柠檬汽水味道的吻。追其缘由，到底也说不清是何因爱上他的，亦或许是荷尔蒙蒸腾的季节，似乎做什么都有堂而皇之理由。因为是夏天，夏天做什么有可能吧。  
父母敏感地察觉到他的变化，旁敲侧击地询问球鞋上的泥点，试图找到一点可以突破的物证。“你还在和王柳羿联系吗？”母亲问，他拿着刀叉的手指顿了顿，含糊不清地道:“谁啊。”“之前住在我们隔壁的那个，后来搬走了。”父亲说。“没有印象啊，可能我记忆力不大好吧。”他毫无破绽地道。父母相视一眼，柔声道:“只是听说他和你读一个学校，那种不三不四的孩子，还是少接触好。”  
临近王柳羿生日，他想了许久，甚至请教林炜翔，后者翻了个白眼，说你那么有钱，送什么都不奇怪吧。于是在一个闲暇的傍晚，他去Burberry买了一件白色衬衫，想象着王柳羿清瘦的身体穿着衬衫的模样，没由来的紧张。可直到那天夜晚，王柳羿都没有出现，他拎着价值不菲的袋子，站在他楼下肮脏的水洼里给他打电话，过了许久，那头才接听，王柳羿的声音带着急促的吐息，在信号的断断续续中难以辩清。他给他道歉，打工的老板临时叫他去上班，手机没电，并不是有意不联系他的。刘青松愣了愣，问需要等你回来吗？王柳羿笑了笑，说松松早点休息，明天见。  
他第二天如常来了学校，如常在课操的间余给了他一个浅尝即止的吻。王柳羿摸着他的鬓角，告诉他因为需要打工，下午不必送他回家了。他愣了愣，没有说话。那时他应该注意到学校里若有若无的谣言风起，倘若他能够有分毫的在意，或许会有一丝回转的旋机。直到那天，他和林炜翔一齐出了校门，在接踵比肩的人潮中，停着一辆低调暗灰的阿斯顿马丁。周遭的人都在惊叹议论小镇出现的某位富商，猜测着究竟是校内哪位千金如此幸运。他本不是八卦热闹的性子，可在那刻，他突然耐着性子陪着林炜翔等待起了那一个人的出现。在一阵小声的惊呼中，他看见王柳羿低头背着包，穿着那件他送给他的白色衬衫，在万众瞩目下打开了车门。他干净笔直的身躯本该惹人喜爱、本该在众星闪耀中熠熠生辉，他姣好的面容、柔软的嘴唇，因为触碰欲望而泛着粉色的皮肤。他一瞬间意识到一切，打在脊骨的贫穷、珍贵而脆弱的自尊、流露的爱意和谨慎的言语、逃避他的每一个下午，那个欲盖弥彰的电话。他挣开林炜翔拉着他的手，冲向即将发动的豪车，他看见王柳羿沉默地坐在后座，于是他拉着车门的把手，用力地拍着车窗。王柳羿看向他的时候眼神慌乱，隔了一会儿，又完全沉静下来了。他把车窗摇了下来，露出一个勉强的笑容:“松松。”他紧握着双手，站在原地说，跟我走。他知道四周都是意犹未尽的看客，期待由他带来另一场俗套又花哨的剧情，而他避无可避地走向他。王柳羿摇了摇头，轻声说，你先回去吧，明天我来找你。他怕伤到他似的，把他放在窗沿的手推了下来，然后慢慢地摇上车窗。他看着人群自动让开一条宽敞的车道，那辆阿斯顿马丁冰冷地绝尘而去。一种漫无声息的悲哀笼罩了他，胸口短闷疼痛，他看着不知所措的林炜翔，艰难地道，走吧。  
刘青松病了三天，他躺在床上，听着潮水永不停歇地骚动，闭着眼躲避父母的追问。病后他恹恹地回了校，同学的目光都带着些许同情，往常他定会厌恶并排斥这种感觉，他仍旧厌恶，但无心回驳。那天恰巧是周一的升旗仪式，恰巧又是王柳羿的演讲。场下开始小规模的骚动，他听见旁边四处纷纷的议论，漫无边际的猜测和恶毒的诬构，感到难以言喻的难过。王柳羿站在演讲台后边，声色镇定，那些羞辱仿若化作实质的尖锐，一根一根刺在他瘦削的脊背上。他看见他垂眸按了按翘起的领子，然后深鞠躬示意感谢。有一种预示是在即将来临时出现的，即便觉察，却也只是为发生的后果而作简单的预备。他是在嘲弄声中捕捉到的实感，才会跌跌撞撞地冲进领馆的更衣室，在一扇扇开合的门里寻找他。他在储衣柜前看到他赤裸的身躯，关节清晰的凸起，他总是劝他多吃、长胖点。王柳羿回过头看他，淡淡地笑，松松啊。他真的很喜欢叫他松松，甜蜜又隐晦的昵称，一度令他甚至觉得可爱。他喘着气道，你要走了吗？王柳羿惊愕地看着他，你怎么知道？阿林告诉你了吗？  
我猜的。他道，为什么要走？  
我的母亲找到了新工作，在西北。他平静地说，我也不必待在这里了。  
你不是喜欢海吗？他这才发现这是一句最为软弱的质问，可他确实找不到任何理由，只能悲哀地问，不是喜欢蓝色吗。  
他吁了一口气，又笑了，眼底闪着耀眼的珠光，对不起。  
他甚至问不出那句“你不是喜欢我吗”，所有的气力就在那一刻剥丝抽茧，年少的无望缠上大脑。他看着他拿起包朝门外走去，外头的阳光吞噬了他，像一瀑骤雨降临。当他迈着沉重的步伐慢慢地走到门旁，只看见滚烫的柏油路面，有着一点还未干涸的水印。

多年以后，他已经年长了。他在无尽的光阴中寻找那时的记忆、思索在这样不平等的爱恋里究竟是谁的对与错，结果是没有结果。  
他复又回到年少时的海滨小镇，原来的那方晦暗的居民区被拆了，坐落着新的城镇幼儿园。他把车停在路边，依着回忆的位置摸索着原来那时王柳羿住的地方。他抬头望去，目光穿过围栏，触及到一张熟悉的面容。他依旧沉静，干净的侧脸上平添了年月的痕迹。他转头看向街边，他们便四目相接了，隔着漫长的时光、隔着穿梭人流的马路、隔着整片蔚蓝透彻的海。早已沉寂的情愫又浮动起来，他曾以为，不再会有这种感觉了。

我认识你，永远记得你。那时候，你还很年轻，我也很年轻。现在，我是为此来告诉你的，我永远爱着你。


End file.
